The Darkness Holds All
by DragonSpectre
Summary: A warhammer story about to mercanaries fighting Skaven.The characters are my own


Looking up from his chair the watchman looked down the long sewer, a rat was swimming in the filth nearby. Ha! Giant rats, what nonsense thought the watchman, but at least he was getting paid for nothing. Taking a long gulp of his ale, the watchman settled into an uneventful slumber.

Several hours later his replacement came, but only found an empty chair and a knocked over cup of ale. With a firm grip he hoisted an unlit torch out of its home and plunged it into a bucket of thick oil, that rested near by. Upon pulling it out he struck the end against the wall and with a spark it ignited into a globe of flame. With the now lit torch in one hand and a loaded pistol in the other he curiously set off down the dark tunnel.

Holding the torch at arms length, he turned a corner and peered into the midnight gloom. The flickering light appeared over a surface different to that of the walls. A dark yellow orb appeared then another. A foul smell of fish overcame him and something moved, revealing another figure lying on the floor surrounded by a sticky liquid. The larger figure now stood, showing it to be the size of a man. It moved closer to the flame revealing it huge bulking rat-like shape. It snarled and revealed long blood-covered teeth. It pounced at the watchman. The watchman fired a shot but by then it was already too late…

Gabe looked up from the sorrowful cup of swirling wine, and looked around the peaceful tavern he was in. Across from him, on the other side of the spherical table sat his friend and partner, Rick gulping down the strongest ale the tavern had. Putting his hand into his purse, he felt around the emptiness, pulling out two silver coins. Staring at them he said

"My last two shillings, damn we need some money"

"I spent my last crown on this ale," replied Rick taking a gulp. Work had been scarce, no one needed any dirty work doing, nothing finding and no one travelled in the winter so no caravans needed protecting from greenskins. Gabe let out a long sigh. A blast of cold air entered the tavern as two cloaked figured entered. Gabe looked over his shoulder and saw the hat-wearing duo walk towards them.

"We got trouble," whispered Gabe to Rick. Rick nodded.

"Herr Richmond, Herr Havalax, can you please come with us"

Gabe stood up facing the two men just as Rick did, behind his back Gabe grabbed the neck of the bottle and gentle tapped the bottom of the bottle on the table, shattering it with a slight ring. The crimson liquid slithered on the floor.

"Now" shouted Gabe diving to the right just as Rick flipped the table at the men, knocking them down. Gabe climbed to his knees just as one of the government officials did. The official drew a long thin blade, a rapier and thrust it at Gabe, but he was faster, the light sword passed through his new shirt, slightly scratching his skin.

"That was my favourite shirt!" Shouted Gabe, lashing out with the broken bottle, coming into contact with the Officer face. Meanwhile Rick was on top of the other officer smashing his head against an upright table. More officers entered the room and eventually overwhelmed the two mercenaries.

----

"The way you behaved was appalling; you didn't even here our proposal." Scolded the Council Member as he paced in front of the two battered and bruised anti-heroes.

"What is your proposal?" Retorted Rick as he spat some blood on the floor. The Council Member looked disgusted by this but carried on.

"We have a rodent problem; we want you to sort it out."

"Rodents, you want us to skewer flamin' rodents" Assumed Gabe taken aback.

"You will be paid, of course," informed the Council Member 

"We'll do it," said the two in Unison

----

Armed and dangerous, Gabe and Rick entered the sewers.

"Sigmar, this place reeks" coughed Rick at the Stench. Gabe went first a trusty steel mace clasped in his hand. They rounded a corner and they gasped as they did. It was not what they saw; it was how they saw it.


End file.
